


[Podfic]So You Need To Get Into A.Z. Fell & Co.; Now What? (A Guide For Unfortunate Bookworms)

by Arioch



Series: Good Omens Outsider POV Podfic [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charts, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: London’s antique enthusiasts and rare lit nerds alike know that if you’re looking for a specific vintage or antique book, you have a good chance of ending up in A.Z. Fell & Co. as a last resort. And if you’ve ever been in (or are currently in) this predicament, you know how much of an absolute nightmare it is trying to even get in the door. Luckily, this handy guide, the fruit of a months-long collaborative effort to create the perfect formula for gaming the A.Z. Fell system, will tell you everything you need to know, complete with a comprehensive breakdown of what, exactly, the opening hours are. Compiled by pageknight and inky of the Rare Antique Forums.





	[Podfic]So You Need To Get Into A.Z. Fell & Co.; Now What? (A Guide For Unfortunate Bookworms)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So You Need To Get Into A.Z. Fell & Co.; Now What? (A Guide For Unfortunate Bookworms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893115) by [arkhamcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcycle/pseuds/arkhamcycle). 

> Thank you to arkhamcycle for giving me permission to podfic!

cover art by me!

Length: 15:29 [20 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11F0ABGND79TiEGczH8kRDdKzhcZa6bMp)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0vmavqtjfmjho3d/%255BPodfic%255DSo_You_Need_To_Get_Into_A.Z._Fell_%2526_Co.%253B_Now_What_%2528A_Guide_For_Unfortunate_Bookworms%2529.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Sfx from [Freesound](freesound.org), most notably user FoolBoyMedia.


End file.
